Fill Me In
by Midnightsoullove
Summary: Alex and Piper were childhood friends before they unintentionally got separated. What happens when over fifteen years down the line Alex and Piper miraculously run into each other in the same business program at a Canadian college? Will they be able to remember each other or will their memories be all forgotten?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is just another story idea that I have been toying with in my head. If you'd like me to continue it, please let me know.**

* * *

**Young Years(Prologue)**

Alexis lived in a quiet part of New York for the first eight years of her life, until one random day after the birth of her baby brother, Dylan, her dad surprises her with a question.

"Alexis, do you want to go on a surprise adventure with mommy and Dylan or stay here with me?" Her dad's voice boomed from the outside of her bedroom door as he stepped into her room and was now standing in front of her. Alexis abruptly stopped practising her keyboard and mauled the question over in her mind. This was her second year in piano classes and she was only eight years old. She was one talented little girl for her age.

Alexis also enjoyed adventures as much as her music. The birth of her baby brother, Dylan, born two weeks ago now, was one adventure in and of itself. He was very cute and immediately she had fallen in love with him. Her brother, however, was very small; he was smaller than the average size of a newborn. Alexis looked over at her mom who was now looking back sadly awaiting her answer, cradling little Dylan in her arms.

"Brad don't..." her mom spoke shaking her head following him into the room and planting her bottom heavily atop her young daughters bed. "Don't make her choose..."

"I want to go with mommy!" Alexis exclaimed, quickly deciding. She couldn't skip Dylan's first adventure. "Can we bring Pipey with us?" She prodded at the possibility.

Piper was the Vause's next door neighbour. She was six with bright blonde hair and a charming smile. Piper was a good friend to Alexis. When everyone was busy calling Alexis a geek at school, Piper was the only one that would play with her at recess despite their age gap. In both their free time outside of school, they would take turns going over to each other's house to play dolls, dress up, read and paint together, have pool time in the summer, and on special occasions Alexis would show Piper the progress she was making on her piano.

"No baby, I don't know how long we will be. But we can go visit Piper right now to say bye and play for a bit because we have to pack up tonight to leave for tomorrow. How does that sound?" her mother told her with a small smile.

"Yes, let's go now!" Alexis beamed and began to dance around her tiny bedroom floor. Her bedroom was taken up by her keyboard and bookshelf positioned off to one side and bed and desk on the other. Alexis loved to rearrange her room frequently, and she made sure the colors always matched.

"In a sec Alexis, go brush your hair and dress up," her mother had told her. Alexis ran off to the washroom to do exactly that. She heard her parents argue but didn't think much of it. When she got out ten minutes later though, she walked to the door of her parents room and paused to hear her mom quietly cry from the inside.

"It's going to be so hard for him and her, Brad. You know that! Don't do this," her mom whispered. Alexis only stood silently confused outside the door until one of them came out. Her mom was the first to do so.

"Mommy are you okay," Alexis asked.

"I'm fine, dear. Let's go," she said wiping away a stray tear, shielding whatever secrets and further pain there was, away from Alexis.

Had Alexis only known that would be the last time she saw her friend, Piper; the last time she would say good-bye to her; the last time she would take a picture with her; and the last time she would innocently kiss Piper's nose; she probably would've chosen to stay with her dad in New York.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was forced to grow up at a very young age. Her childhood lost the moment her dad kicked the rest of his blood out. Or was is it that she walked out on him? It didn't matter at this point. She just knew she had to learn to provide for her family as her mom made it a full time job to look after Dylan.

Alex had gotten so used to providing that it was an instinct to her now. Anything but that was foreign to her. She began working jobs at the tender age of twelve; she is now twenty-four. She barely had any friends due to moving around constantly and could barely hold a steady job or remember any faces to the people she met. At one point or another her family had probably lived in about half the states before settling in Ontario. It was because her mom had fallen into depression and became obsessed with moving around and getting as far as possible away from her hateful, close-minded husband. Any state in America was apparently still too close for her mother's comfort. At least Alex was thankful that her mom hadn't decided to move to a foreign country in Europe or something, otherwise their situation would've been a lot more serious.

"That's enough," she spoke to herself in the quietness of their apartment. She shook her tumbling thoughts away.

She had to get ready for school. She took a shower as quietly as she could with the spray as low as possible, but enough to get the job done and proceeded to dress quietly, so if not to wake her mom and Dylan. Alex and her mom have been arguing for the past three years now for reasons they did not agree on over the well-being of her brother.

She collected her bookbag and left to school.

"Hey you. Do you mind picking me up from school tonight? It's a Friday so we can go out for some fun, if you want," she spoke to Clara on the phone the moment Alex dialed up her number after stepping out of her three floored apartment complex. Clara was Alex's friend with benefits. If it was the one thing her mom and her agreed on, is that they both loved Clara. Alex just couldn't find it in her to claim her as her girlfriend though. She really wasn't that into her emotionally, but the sex was great.

An African man from the end of her hall was outside starting up his car. The moment he noticed her skip down the three steps to the front gate, he greeted her a good morning.

"Same to you, Billy," She welcomed back. Alex's ear went back to her cell.

"Oh just a neighbor, so I'll see you tonight then, was it?" she answered Clara. Alex nodded into her phone.

"You know where my school is right?" It was the first week of the school year. "Okay yes, at five. Okay cool, see you later," she was about to click off but Clara managed to get a last seconds word in.

"Girl, I'm fine. What makes you think I wouldn't be if I asked you to hang out with me tonight? Honestly, they didn't even wake this time. Thanks for your concern though," Alex hung up before Clara could say more and shoved her phone in the pocket of her jeans and walked to the bus stop.

Clara had been Alex's friends with benefits for two years and a bit. She had been the daughter of one of Alex's clients during the time that Alex took off to gain experience in her interior decorating passion after she graduated from that program at Humber. She wanted to start her own little business which was why she was now taking the postgraduate program for managing a small business at George Brown. Clara had shoulder length blonde hair, with dimples that pierced her face every time she smiled and carried a thin frame. Alex always dated blondes.

She had been grateful that her mom didn't even bat an eye lid when she came out to her at only ten years old. Her mom told her that she knew it by the way she was with Piper and the way she held herself. If only Alex could remember who Piper was now.

Alex was finally out of the subway and on the busy downtown streets. Only five minutes away from her school. She jumped on the parked streetcar that would take her the two stops there.

Upon arrival, She walked down to the cafeteria to Tim Horton's to buy herself a coffee before heading to the fourth floor and to her class. Why not? She was ten minutes early.

When she reached class she was happy that the door to her room was open. Alex hated being early and having to wait outside the front door like a statue. She walked into her class and took a seat in one of the middle rows. She was the third one in, so she waited. Not even the teacher had arrived yet.

"Yo Vause, you here already? Darn you beat me to it again!" Nicky, a loud mouthed, obnoxious, twenty-seven year old, planted her ass next to her. They had all their classes together and Nicky had been the first one to chat her up. Quickly they became friends. Alex adored her humor.

"Get up earlier then," Alex joked back.

"Dude, I get up early enough, you suggesting I stay awake all night? Anyway want to play that game again, where we guess who will flunk and who will pass the course?" she asked.

"Didn't we already do that on Tuesday?" Alex retorted. Their Accounting for A Small Business class happened on two days, Tuesday and Friday.

"Who gives a hoot? C'mon lets do it!" Nicky slapped Alex on the arm. And so they began what was quickly becoming a routine to the both.

Pass. Pass. Fail.

The class was nearly filled now and still no teacher in sight. Alex looked down and fiddled with her pen out of complete boredom.

"Hey, hey... how about that one?" Nicky prodded her.

"I swear to god Nichols, if you tell me to rate the teacher like you did in our class yesterday, I will kill you," Alex threatened. She looked to the door then and was utterly stunned.

Piper walked into the class in a bit of a disorient, her blonde locks swishing in her face.

"Excuse me, is this the accounting class?" she asked to the first person her face came into contact with.

"This is it," a guy answered. She smiled at the help.

Alex wanted to see that smile again. She was suddenly so focused on this beauty that had walked in. Her piercing blue eyes are what caught her. She became lost in them. She quickly decided she had to know more about her.

"So Vause, what you do you think? I say she'll pass," Nicky distracted her out of her trance.

"Agreed," Alex mumbled.

Piper passed Alex with her head down, watching her feet. She must have been too focused at the floor or her shoes because she didnt notice her timetable slipping off the top of her binder and resting on the floor next to Alex's desk.

"Hey," Alex tried to get her attention but her voice came out as a croak. Was she nervous?

"Hey!" She cleared her throat and used her deep voice but louder. She could've easily just read Piper's name off the sheet, but she did not want to lose her view. It caught Piper's attention, nonetheless. It was as if she recognized the voice, she spun around so quickly.

"Is this your timetable?" Alex spoke in her neutral voice.

"Alexis?" Piper questioned, taking her timetable back. Piper heard a snicker from the girl seated next to Alex. Piper could remember her childhood friend's iconic dark raven hair anywhere. And even now, she still had the rockabilly look to her. The only difference was Alexis was now sporting glasses on her face. It made her look more smart to go with her already talented self. What was she doing here, Piper thought.

"What? There's nobody here by that name," Alex had replied and denied any fact from her past. She had switched her name to Alex when she was twelve. It was a coping mechanism. It made it easier for her and her mom to disconnect from her father more faster. As it was her fathers suggestion to pick that name for her when she was born.

Alex had curiosity flowing through her veins now. Who was this girl and why did she so easily know her name?

"That chicks insane. I change my mind, she will totally fail," Nicky spoke judging Piper.

"No, she'll pass, she'll definitely pass," Alex was certain in her choice.

Piper retracted into herself, feeling as if she had made an even bigger fool of herself than she had planned and sat herself down at the very back of the class. Moments later the teacher walked in and the class was started.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper pulled out of the drive-way near her school at a quarter to five and headed for home.

"Stupid twelve dollar charge," she groaned to herself. She turned on the radio in her car and began to bob her head and sing along to the music, which happened to be a song she knew.

She snuck a glance at her side-view mirror to check the oncoming traffic as she made a right. The last thing she saw out of her lane of view was Alex's ass getting into a car at the side of the street.

* * *

She pulled onto the gravel of her dad's house and parked her car just in front of the garage an hour and twenty minutes later.

"Dad I'm home," she yelled as she walked into the house.

"Welcome home, Pippy. How was school?" He asked her from the living room. He was either watching the news or reading the newspaper at this time.

"Good, I stayed after school a bit to deal with paperwork, that's all. Did mom call?" she asked him with a sigh. She was exhausted. First day of school, and already she had eighteen questions to begin her school year.

Piper's parents split up a year ago. They always fought over little things constantly. It had been the breaking point for Mama Julie when her dad started collecting way too much antique furniture after he retired from his job teaching. Piper was a daddy's girl, so she had to move over to Canada with him. Now Piper communicated with her mom, brother Cal, and New York friends through the phone, letter, and by email.

"No, she doesn't call me when you aren't home. You know that," he said.

"Okay, I'm going to take a quick nap," she walked up to her room avoiding the mess in the hallway.

Piper pushed the door open to her bedroom, threw her school bag on the ground next to her pile of shoes and flopped down on her bed throwing her arm over her eyes._ I need a drink_, she thought. _Maybe I should go out later._

Her eyes averted over to her childhood photo resting on her drawer, " I know it's you," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Piper crumbled to her tiredness for three hours before being shaken awake by her dad.

"Child wake up and have some dinner, we can go out for a walk after, just you and me," he spoke directly over her face. Piper and her dad loved to walk in the park near their house and just talk, the two of them. They could talk about anything, really.

"Okay, I hope its something light. I was going to go out to eat and have something to drink," Piper groaned, stretching.

"I'll meet you downstairs," he departed.

Piper's dad had prepared pan-seared trout with Italian-styled salsa. The smell of the sauce hitting Piper's nose and making her stomach grumble. She didn't even notice how hungry she was.

'Someone's hungry," her dad smiled sitting down next to her at the dinner table.

"It's the smell of the sauce, it's really good dad. I bet it tastes just as beautifully," she guessed. That it did and it was rather filling too.

Remember how we used to fish for our trout and cod," her dad said.

"Yeah, we should totally do that again sometime. I heard there are rivers in that park we like to walk in," she answered.

"Sounds good Piper, let's head out for that walk now," he said. Piper drank down the water in her glass after finishing and got up to get ready. She was going to dress for her singles night out as well.

She opted for navy blue skinnies with a one inch zipper at the ankle and a baby blue top that came off the shoulders. She didn't even know why she was getting all dressed up for but she threw on ankle black high heels to complete her outfit. She left her bedroom with minimum makeup on her face, blonde locks pulled back and headed for the stairs to the main level.

Her dad was at the bottom step throwing on his runners when his daughter came clicking down the steps.

"You got all dressed up, haven't you? You could've warned me to dress up too," he looked back to her and laughed.

"Dad I'm going out right after... alone. I need to enjoy my Friday night before burying my head in my books for the whole weekend," she retorted.

"I understand. You look beautiful."

"Thanks dad, I get it from you."

They grabbed their coats and headed out. It was a quiet walk the way to the park. They passed two convenient stores along the way and walked down the hill of the park before taking a seat at the bench in front of the soccer field and under the night lights.

"Here we are," her father started.

"Yeah dad," she agreed, thinking.

"Is something on your mind Pippy?" He asked.

"It's nothing. I just thought I saw Alexis today at school.. But I must be going crazy. Do you think it's possible?" She spoke in a way too fast rate. A sign that was clear to her dad that she was going hysterical.

"Slow down Piper. Anything is possible, have you asked her, her name?" He said.

"That's the shitty part, excuse my language, but I did and she said that there was nobody by that name. How embarrassing, being wrong and all. Her friend laughed too," she told him.

"Awww Pippy, don't worry. Sometimes our eyes play tricks on us and maybe she was just her look alike. Who knows, but I can only imagine how bothered you are. I remember you having nightmares when you were younger because you thought she was kidnapped by the boogyman when she never came back," he said with a sombre look on his face.

Piper laughed out loud because she now knew that the boogeyman didn't really exist. She was such a wuss and her brother Cal was to blame for watching all those scary movies in front of her back then.

"Probably, anyway dad when are you going to ever organize the house? Your stuff is all over the place," she said changing the subject. She had to get going soon.

"Hun are you getting bothered by it too? You know this is my hobby," he admitted. Pipers dad had antique furniture dating back to the late 1800's with all different intricate designs, patterns, and pictures, strewn in every nook, cranny, and corner of the house.

"I'm not bothered, no not at all. Can you at least clear up the hallway to my bedroom. My bags are going to be packed full it seems and I wouldn't want to accidentally hit and chip one of your desks," she reasoned. Piper knew that there was no point in arguing with her dad. She loved him.

"That can be arranged," he concluded.

"Don't worry dad, I'll figure out something permanent. Okay, let's get going," she tapped her father on the outer thigh initiating that it was time to go.

* * *

Piper got into her 2011 black Toyota Corolla and drove to one of her favourite bars at the Gladstone. She liked the place for its nice employees, art display and wooden Victorian interior plus the windows were floor to ceiling, a bonus.

She slipped into the bar at nine-fourty, that gave her enough time to still order dinner. She brought herself a hot veggie soup to warm her very cold body along with a bourbon sour cocktail to start off.

She found a comfy seat next to the wall and took off her coat and handbag and pulled out her iPad to read. The bar was probably half full by lots of same-sexed couples at this time. This phased her a bit as she normally saw straight couples and singles, like herself, when she visited. She shrugged it off, and relaxed to the jazz music playing softly out of the speakers. Shortly after her food and drink arrived.

She spooned up her soup in one hand and decided to format and update her website portfolio in the meantime. Piper was a freelance web designer. She was paid to design her high school's website and online newspaper page. She had also created a website for her friend Larry's biography and editorials, and Polly's soap business.

She took a gulp from her cocktail and felt the rush of the bourbon seep down her throat. She pushed her empty plate aside and waited for one of the waitresses to come pick it up. She just wanted to relax, look at the scenery and not look at her iPad after that sip. One cocktail, this high in alcohol concentration was enough to get her tipsy. She was clearly and always a lightweight.

Piper scanned her surroundings looking at all the happily gay couples. She was starting to feel jealous, she had wanted something like that, but with a man of course. Her singleness nagged at her now. Her eyes suddenly landed on a couple coming out of the dance floor area as they made their way to sit in the stools with their backs to her. She took in the taller girls features.

Long Black Hair. Shoulder tattoo. Arm tattoo. Black jeans. Red Tank. Combat Boots. Plus her hand was on the back of another woman.

Piper didn't get a chance to see her face though so she waited on a side view.

And there were the thick black rimmed Glasses.

_It couldn't be. Not here. _

Piper took another few gulps of her drink as she now felt curious and self aware of her stupidity from earlier. She could already feel herself slipping away.

Suddenly the jazz music stopped from soft to complete silence and a speaker came to the stage to begin karaoke night. Everybody cheered. It must have been 11pm. She decided to stick around for the first two songs then leave.

"So who wants to be the first to sing?" The patron spoke into the mic.

Piper watched Alex lean in to talk to the girl she was with and the next moment the two of them were isolating themselves from their drinks and table.

_God look at her ass._ Piper had another disturbing, uninvited thought. She was having many of those tonight. but she was straight. It was just the too much alcohol speaking. She was now working her way on her second cocktail, a minted vodka lemonade. More stronger, therefore more crazier, but at least she felt more like she was in summer. _Hot_, she thought.

"Holy shit, I'm hot, sweating," Piper said aloud to herself.

"Sorry ma'am, are you okay?" The waitress questioned, walking by.

"I am. But do you think you can lessen the heat in this place," she stated.

"We aren't permitted to go any higher or lower in the temperature. The bar can ventilate itself through the outdoors. Perhaps another drink?" they smiled.

She shook her head.

There was something else on her mind: _was her best friend gay?_

"We'll sing, duet version!" Alex walked to the front of the crowd oozing confidence. Girls in the audience were hooting and hollering at her. Who was to blame, in that moment, she was sexy.

_Look at that chest. Another one._

"Duet! What a treat, the crowd seems to enjoy that very much! Introduce yourselves, pick your song and let's get the show on the road." The patron walked off stage and handed the mic to them.

"I'm A-."Alex swallowed her tongue in shock the moment her eyes laid upon Pipers from across the room. Alex composed herself very quickly though and smiled in Piper's direction with a nod. She was damn well happy about something.

"I'm Alex and..."

"I'm Clara."

Alex, so that was her name.

The crowd sung along to all her parts, but Alex's eyes were always there on Pipers, like a magnet.

_Screw science, opposites dont attract all the time_, Alex thought.

Piper was only focused on that deep sexy voice in front of her, washing away her partner and the audiences chants. _Her vocals have truly gotten better_, she thought. That voice almost lulling her to sleep.

Eight minutes later of being sung to heaven and back, Alex and Clara were back at their seats. Alex couldn't stop stealing indirect glances at Piper even back at her seat. And Piper couldn't get up to leave like she said she would so she went to the bathroom. Stumbling. She was in a trance.

"That girl is wasted, I'm gonna go see if she needs some help, look after her stuff for me. It's over there," Alex spoke to Clara as she watched Piper slip into the girls bathroom.

Piper was in the stall before Alex pushed on the door and called out to her.

"Hello. Are you okay?"

An incoherent, "I'll be out in a sec." was heard through all the coughing. Piper walked out and Alex was free to check out Piper once again.

Her precise angular cheekbones. Her amazing collarbones. Her beautiful skin. Her butt in those tight jeans. Her watermelon perfume radiating off her skin and clothing. _Damn if only she had her naked._ Alex licked her lips, moistening them.

Piper fell into Alex's arms. Thank god for Alex's quick reaction time, she caught her before Piper hit the ground. Alex supported her weight rather easily despite Pipers drowsiness and messy face. She had thrown up.

"You are crazy kid, going all out before a weekend of homework. You are going to have one nasty headache and hangover," Alex reprimanded Piper.

"You are not my mom or friend, Al-ex,"she voiced the syllables to her name in irritation and used the wall instead to support herself.

Piper's snippy attitude was something Alex, herself, found liking. She loved when someone kept her on her toes. This situation was slightly different though.

"Geez I'm sorry. Fuck here, splash some water on your face. Clean yourself up. Do you want me to leave you alone?" Alex asked sensing Pipers pissy mood towards her. Piper took a second to think about what she wanted. But Alex started to turn away to leave, anyway.

"...No, stay. Just stop talking, and please help me," She said grabbing Alex's arm and spinning her around. Piper was almost eye level to Alex's magnificent chest and Alex could do nothing but grin and point it out. She took Piper by the shoulders and matted at her face with a wet tissue.

"Do you like what you see," Alex teased. Damn her tall height and huge ego.

"Huh, what? I'm doing no such thing," she retorted.

" Sure, must be the alcohol. Watch your step," Alex cocked her eyebrows, winking. She walked out with her hand under Pipers arms after wiping her up. They avoided everyone in the bar on their way to the exit.

"Okay go wait for me at your car. I'm gonna walk back in there to bring out your stuff, Dont do anything stupid, okay?" Alex ordered as she stood at the entrance of the bar in the cold.

"I need to pay my bill!" Piper exclaimed pushing back in.

"Kid, don't fret. I'll pay it for you. You can pay me at class or something. I'll be right back," Alex said slipping back in.

"How am I supposed to get myself back home now. I'm drunk." Piper talked to herself standing quietly outside her car shivering.

Back inside the bar, Alex ran to Clara to tell her the situation since she had her arms full before. Literally too.

"Put two water bottles to go on Alex Vause's tab please," Alex directed her voice to the server as she retrieved Pipers bag, iPad and coat.

"Two coming right up," a big guy boomed back over the karaoke music still going on.

"Clara I'll be back in an hour, promise. I've got to get her home. She's a classmate." Alex said.

"You owe me," Clara retorted.

"You bet I do, when I get back it's you, me, up there in the hotel room," Alex gave her a wink then ran, chucking the waterbottles into Pipers handbag.

* * *

"Oh no you don't. Over, other side kid," Alex pushed her to the passenger seat back at the car.

"But you don't even have a car, and why are you calling me a kid?" Piper tried to reason in her current state.

"Don't assume that because I don't have a car, I don't know how to drive. I do, I have my license and I'm taking you home. Because I don't know your name,duh," Alex said.

"Oh right, I'm Piper. I'm fine with Pipes or Pipey too," she said. Piper tried to look for a reaction in Alex. She had hoped Alex would ask.

Alex's hand tightened around the wheel as she looked over to Piper. There.

"Is something wrong?" Piper asked.

"Nothing. Your name just sparked a memory. One I thought I forgot about completely. Where do you live?" Alex asked.

"I think we know each other," Piper pressed the subject.

"Yeah, being intoxicated can make you think and do weird things," Alex dismissed the subject again. "Where was is you said you lived?"

"I, I... dont remember," Piper admitted.

"Fuck Piper, here drink this, get that poison out of your system. I'm going to check your pockets now for a phone," Alex began to grope pipers jacket pockets.

"Do you have a phone?" she asked after not finding it fast enough.

"It's somewhere in there," Piper replied.

Alex finally extracted Pipers phone and checked her contacts for a home number, she didn't find one but assumed DAD would be good enough.

"Hello, this is Alex. Your daughters a bit drunk and im bringing her home now. Can you tell me your address?" She asked. Piper looked on.

"Okay, thanks sir. I will call you back when we near so you can aid me in bringing her in," she said hanging up. She started the car and was now on the free open road.

"So you live on the east end? More east than myself," Alex spoke softly not getting a response.

"Hey, what the hell where you doing at that bar on a queer night. Are you gay?" Alex asked. That caught Pipers attention.

"I wasn't aware they had such a day. I'm straight but when I need a drink I go regardless, and I needed one. But clearly you aren't? How did you even know to go there tonight?" Piper asked, the water helping plenty.

"Mhmm. Yeah clearly. You're straight? I would have never guessed by the way you were watching me in there. Yep I love pussy. Always have. I'm signed up to their newsletter. They let us know. But if you ask me, I'm more of a Crews and Tango kinda girl. Now that shit is wild," Alex rambled.

"That girl in there, she's the one that laughed at me at school? You really do have horrible choice in girlfriends," Piper snapped.

"Gosh what?! That's not her, your visions clouded.. and that's not my girlfriend. Just a friend," Alex took her eyes off the road at a red light and stared at Piper.

"Are you jealous?" she added. She wanted to lighten the mood, but that came off too serious for her taste.

"What? Are you assuming I like you Miss Alex?" Piper's hotness flew through the roof at that comment and was destroying Alex's bearings. She had to focus. But she also couldn't help but figure out if Piper liked her in the way that she did.

"Well do you?" Alex pressed.

"That's undetermined right now," Piper answered. "Now do you like me? Cuz you must by all that you are doing for me."

"Hmmm well..." She paused. "That's indeterminable right now," she bellowed into laughter and caused Piper to drunkenly slap her on her toned arms.

How's that for teasing? No way was she going to let Piper know now.

* * *

"Well here we are," She parked Piper's car in the driveway and flipped open her phone to recall Piper's dad. She searched around in her phone, paused, then groaned a 'fuck it', and honked the horn instead.

"What the hell, give me my phone, are you trying to steal my number?" Piper asked surprised that she didn't just phone. Alex laughed and looked over at her and stuck her tongue out.

"Nope, uhh you live in a nice place. Let's get you home, your dad's here," she said walking over to Piper's car door and opened it.

Alex and Piper's dad both had her by the underarms as they limped her back to the house.

"Here, on the couch is good, thank you miss," her dad stood to look at her and was silent in the dimly lit area. Piper already fell asleep as soon as she hit the couch.

"I'm Alex, nice to meet you and your, um sleeping daughter," Alex said offering her hand as she scanned the interior of Piper's house.

_What a mess, _Alex thought to herself.

"Uh sorry, do you need a ride back?" her dad spoke.

"I'll be good, thanks, make sure she gets lots of liquid," she finished, walking out.

Alex was back on the street with bus fare Piper's dad gave her.

* * *

Piper awoke in the middle of the night on the couch still, her dad seated across from her in his favourite personal chair. He had Piper's photo album and picture frame in his lap, lost in them.

"Dad, where am I?" she said half awake.

"Oh Piper, you woke up. You're at home. Alex dropped you off. How do you feel. Have some water and go back to bed," he said.

"I have a tiny headache but I'm good, oh she did? What is it you have in your hands there?"she asked.

"Your photo albums, Piper. That is definitely your childhood friend."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: Hey readers, I want to really apologise for the long overdue chapter. It's unacceptable, I know, but I have been coupled with feeling ill and writers block. Hope you all do continue to read and review though as I try to get the next part up. Thanks for all the feedback already. :)_

* * *

Alex sat, hazily, in her comfy computer chair in the section of her room, turned office, after she came back from work on Monday evening. She had her school bag which held her weeks readings and her suitcase she took to work sprawled out in front of her.

First things first, she pulled out her new clients work folder and laid it a top her small pile. She had just gotten back from visiting the clients home, bringing back a few photographs of the general living room area and furniture.

The project was simple enough, but she didn't have a very big budget to work with. She had hoped, with further inspection, that the furniture was still usable and dated.

_But that could happen later, _she thought. Right now, Alex was distracted.

It has been three days since she last talked to the intriguing blonde haired lady back at the bar and she had found herself missing this females presence. She wasn't at class, hell she didn't even know if she was at school and that saddened her.

"I just want to see her and get my money back," she groaned.

She got up off her chair and threw her black blazer onto the arm then began to unbutton her blouse to change into something more comfortable. She slipped into a huge sweater and some knee high shorts.

"Gosh it feels so much better to be in such comfortable clothes," she continued making conversation with herself as she then dug into her suitcase for her phone. Her hand landing onto her vibrating mobile as she pulled it out.

She looked at the screen and was surprised to see four phone calls and five text messages. _Must be Nicky. _

She got onto the top bed of her bunk bed and got comfy, tucking an old hoodie under her head for higher support. Alex used to share the room with her brother before she demanded the room to herself. She thought to keep the double level bed. She plugged in her headphones and turned on some sweet classical rock music, that was heavily influenced by piano, through her iPod.

She looked back to her phone and clicked open. She was correct. Nicky had wanted to know why she was so distracted in class and how her weekend was.

_Piper and Piper. _Alex giggled to herself as she mentally bounced the answers off in her head. Piper on the friday night and Piper today as she couldn't keep her name off her notebook's leaflets, during class, rendering her distracted. Could it possibly be her fault that she was feeling like this? Like a teenager back in high school again with a school girl crush.

She had begun tapping away on her screen to answer, when her brother had walked into her room without knocking.

"Lexi you in here?" He questioned. Alex didn't respond. She was waiting on a reply from Nicky now. She planned to be as vague as possible in her replies. That made it the green light for Dylan to snoop. He smiled to himself, excited.

During the moments Alex was out there was a lock to her room to keep prying eyes away.

Dylan walked over to Alex's workspace and began prodding around all her stuff, doing something he knew his sister did not like. She on the other hand, began to hum to herself, immersed in the sound coming from the black and white keys, completely scaring Dylan in the process.

"Oh my gosh, Lexi, I'm sorry I didn't touch anything, I swear. I didn't know you were in here," he began to apologise, while holding a photo of a young Alex in his hand.

Alex got up onto her elbows, annoyed.

"Why the hell not wouldn't I be in my own room? And uhm Dyl, you have my frame in your hand," she said with a 'duh' look on her face.

"Here, here you can have it back; I was just curious and it caught my eye. You rarely share your past with me," he practically threw the picture onto her.

Alex caught it and began to look at it. Wasting precious moments in thought. Dylan was right. He was about to wobble his way back out but Alex stopped him, giving in.

Alex jumped down from the top bunk, causing it to sound like someone fell.

"Alex, god did Dylan fall?" their mom yelled down the little hallway with quick steps hitting the ground before bursting into her room.

"Mom we are fine, I just jumped down," Alex responded, dully.

"Oh good," her mom placed her hand over her chest. "Watch you don't break a leg," she said and turned away from the room content.

"Hey kid, you're right. We've been so fixated on keeping you safe all these years and more, that you stole all my thunder. I've had a long day at work, but if you massage my feet for me I'll tell you about this picture," she said turning back to him after the tiny fiasco with her mom.

Although there wasn't much to say, she was going to tell him.

"Deal, but I still think you're asking me to rub your feet as punishment," he said. She laughed and moments later so did he.

"You're a smart kid, now get over here." She stretched her legs and flexed her feet on the floor, where there was space for the both of them.

"So is there anything specific you want to know? I don't really know where to start." She said.

"Ohkay, you can tell me where you took that picture, how old you were, and who is the cute girl?" he asked.

"Heyyyy," Alex tugged playfully on his hair. That used to be her girl.

"You know, I used to kiss that girls nose all the time," she said. That made Dylan, stop and look up.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?..." he asked. Alex looked at him deadpan before exclaiming.

"Ewww stop, she was only like 5 years old there. You are 16, nearly a grown man," she shook the comment away.

"Hey sorry a guy can compliment a girl regardless of age," he said.

Alex looked back down to her picture, thinking. She hated how she couldn't remember any more than that. But maybe that's all she needed to hold on to, to get her by.

"Alex! Where did you go to for a second there? I asked you a question," he snapped to her, still rubbing away at her toes.

"Sorry, what was it?"

"Was she, you know, your first childhood girlfriend?" he asked.

"Oh, oh..." She was surprised and stumped. She did not know how to answer.

"Actually, I would just call it a crush, a strong one," she finally said, smiling.

"Too bad we got kicked out by our own father. This was the last day we saw each other, it was taken at our old home at the time, in New York. You weren't even a month old," she ended.

"Oh Lexi, it's all my fault, if it wasnt for my dwarfism you probably would've married her," he sadly said.

"Oh kid, its not you. The higher power up above made you a small, smart little man. Dad was the one with the small mind, afraid to be shamed, and he is the one missing out on you. Please do not take it out on yourself. Anyway if it's meant to be, faith will bring us back together," Alex had hope.

Her dad was a wealthy business man. Wealthy enough to give Alex one all expense paid trip to any part of the world that her heart desired every year after she turned nineteen. If it wasn't for the fact that Alex went alone she probably would've declined. She couldn't bear talking or seeing her fathers face, he wanted nothing to do with Dylan so she wanted nothing to do with him. But she'd use him for her entertainment nonetheless, only most of that money went to help her brother early on during the times he needed therapy or god forbid surgery.

"What was her name?" Dylan whispered.

"I forgot, there isn't much I remember, but I used to call her by her nickname, Pipey," she confessed with a sigh. Dylan nodded.

Her thoughts brought her back to the present day blonde haired woman. It was about time, that she really needed to stop doubting what Piper really knew.

'_I'm Piper. I'm fine with Pipes or Pipey too_.'

Pipey. But it could be just a coincidence? She replayed the voice back in her mind.

She thought about texting her even though that would probably scare the girl away. She thought about the possibility of it being really her friend, although crazy. She wanted to take a step forward, to not hold back. She just needed a push in the right direction.

"Dylan, let's say hypothetically, I came in contact with someone that claims to know me should I be afraid and call them crazy or should I question them? Maybe they recognized me from a past life or something," She asked.

"Shit, you really believe in that stuff? I say question her away, it's not every time we get a second chance at love. Who knows, you might have a stalker on your hands and you might be doing yourself a favour by throwing her into a woman's prison. You have her number?" he said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She questioned. He knew exactly who she hinted at or maybe it was just a lucky fucking guess, and a part of her knew what she had to do now.

"Look I know that's your favourite line but-"

"Shush Dylan, you are fucking crazy. Sometimes I wonder where you get these theories from," she continued.

"you're crazy too," he jumped back.

"Well we wouldn't be siblings now would we if we didn't have similar traits, now get out. You did a good job," she praised. She had work to get down to.

Dylan was one step out the door before Alex bent down and tapped him on the shoulder. Their height difference was almost comical. He was 4'7 in height, she 5'10.

"By the way, yes I do." She uttered.

"Yes you do what?" He asked confused in his tracks.

"Nevermind." She closed the door behind him.

She was going to text Piper tonight.

* * *

Alex was stressed as she got off her keyboard seat and paced the living room after dinner.

"Alex, get out of my way, just take a seat on the couch and quit constantly blocking the tv," her moms whinney voice cracked through the fuzziness of her mind.

"Fuck," she cursed under her breath. She was always calm, cool, collected and most importantly, direct in these situations. But now, Alex only had one fear, and that was exposing herself as a phone number thief.

_I''ll just say hey, that's all. Maybe she already went to bed and I would be saved from this torcherous moment, Alex thought._

Alex tried to focus on the show playing on the tv screen ahead of her but all that was going through her head was; _Would Piper ignore the text message from an unknown number? _

It didn't take Alex long to get her answer and it caused her to jolt her fists in the air without thinking. It was as if Piper had expected it.

Piper was busy ironing out her clothes for tomorrow morning when she got the text saying 'hey' from Alex. Piper had waited three days with the phone stuck by her side.

**So third days the charm, ay? What took you so long?:P **Send.

Alex had her eyes glued to the screen. She laughed randomly into the room. So that's how Piper wanted to play?

"Alex, that part wasn't that funny," her mom broke through once again. She ignored her.

She was going to reply before her phone began to indicate an incoming phone call. Piper was calling.

Alex suddenly felt excited and anxious. She didnt have the guts to even text Piper yet, here Piper was calling her. That made her feel more for the girl. She got up, pointed to her phone, and walked to the privacy of her room. Her hands turned all sweaty and that made it even harder for her to accept the call.

**"**Hey you, I didn't think I'd have a damsel in distress waiting for me. How are you feeling?" Alex put up a frontier of total coolness as she wiped her sweaty hands on her shorts.

"Pah, keep dreaming, I'm not distressed. And I'm fine, just ironing some clothes for tomorrow.

You wouldn't believe how many times I had to go pee on Saturday. Did you like brainwash my dad telling him if I didnt drink water I'd die from the alcohol?" Piper was a talker, it was like bells to her ears. She never wanted it to end.

"Hehe. Sorry i had to make sure you got that stuff out of your system. Not my fault your dad went a bit overboard. I'm happy you're alright though. Also, honestly I didn't expect you to call me."

Alex was relieved that Piper had recovered from her hangover. She would be lying if she wasn't a bit worried about that. The talking was slowly coming at ease now after the initial shock wore off. She was happy to find out that she definitely hadn't scared Piper off.

Alex heard Piper shyly giggle to herself before saying, "I wanted to hear your voice."

There was silence coming through Pipers end as well.

Alex mouthed to herself, _God she is so cute, _as she watched herself in her full length mirror mouth the silent words back at her. Apparently it had been an awkward moment and Piper broke the silence.

"Hey, is there something you wanted to tell me or have you just come to check up on me because I've gotta continue ironing."

Alex had mentally slapped herself on the forehead. it wasn't like her to hiccup like that. And now Piper was making a valid excuse to leave. There was one thing she needed to ask though.

" Uhmm yeah, I understand," she lied. "Hey, I have been thinking a lot lately, about how we are new friends and all. Would you want to go out casually one day, coffee or whatever you want, and give me a chance to get to know you. I'm also slightly curious about this things you claim to know about me." she crossed her finger in the hope that the answer would be a yes. If it was then she had a lot to thank Dylan for.

"Sure. I hope I don't disappoint you," Piper finally said and Alex could almost feel her adding a little wink to that. They said their good-byes and see you tomorrow's then happily hung up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n- Sorry about the shortish chapter. I lost complete power for two and a half days due to an ice storm. But I wanted to give you guys another part for the holidays. Something is better than nothing. Please review. Merry Christmas!_

* * *

"Fuck, today's class was so boring. Anyone with a bit of common sense wouldve known that stuff," Nicky stated after walking out of Tuesday mornings class. Alex walked down with her to the cafeteria for lunch. They had a one hour break before accounting class in which Alex would finally see Piper.

"It was kinda dry language, I guess," she had replied. She was going to pay Nicky her undivided attention this time around, even if her insides were currently rolling around in anticipation of seeing Piper soon. Alex scanned her eyes around the cafe to see if she could spot Piper, maybe she had come early to school. She hadn't, and even if she did what was she going to do? It wasn't like she would ditch her friend for a supposed one. Even if the supposed was cute as fuck.

"No seriously..." Nicky began. Alex looked back to her expecting a lecture, one she wished wasn't coming up.

To be honest, Alex didn't want to hear it and she knew that she would tune out about halfway through anyway so she changed the subject.

"Look, save your breath, can we go eat? I'm starving. What are you getting?" Alex asked.

"Fine, you dont want to hear me rant. I'm getting a pizza. You?"

"Eww, I hate pizza, unless it's homemade by my mom. I'm getting noodles and veggies and some sweet and sour pork from that Chinese place," she answered.

After they ordered their food and took a seat at the side of the wall in the high metal chairs, they began to eat. They ate silently and twenty minutes later they were all done.

"Yumm that was delish," Alex contently said about her food.

"Yeah? Mine was better. I can eat pizza allllll dayyyy," Nicky responded.

"No offence, but you know that made you sound like such a pig, right?" Alex mentioned.

"No offense taken, sometimes I am," Nicky laughed. "Yo, I will only be there for half the class this afternoon. My fiancé has a rare day off and I'm meeting her. So you know, let me know what I missed if you don't mind," she said.

"Sure thing, and wow girl, congrats. I didn't know you were getting married." Alex said. She wanted to make light and tease Nicky about how she must have been joking. But since she hadn't known Nicky for that long she decided to use the time to get to know her better. It was hard for Alex to believe Nicky even had a serious bone in her body due to her always being so chill and lighthearted.

"Yes we are, we haven't actually begun planning the wedding yet. Theres no time, due to her always working. She works in a hospital. Full time, mostly. I've known her for two years. Sometimes I get sad that my sleeping around and free fucking days are over. Hell, I miss it all too much, you know, the no strings attached deal." she said.

Alex was a veteran in that area. She always had a lady that was down for having a go at her. That is what came with Alex's sexy territory.

"But you love her so it shouldnt matter," Alex reasoned.

"Exactly, I hadn't even been the one to propose. I always thought I would be so it took me by surprise. She's only twenty-four, what twenty-four year old wants to be tied down already?" she said.

"That's cute, and amazing that she only my age. You should be lucky she's so fond of you in that way. What's her name?" Alex asked.

"Shes pretty awesome and her adorable sweet voice is to die for. Her names Lorna."

Alex was about to ask where they had met before she received a surprise text from Piper.

**Hey I'm at the Starbucks on the corner of George street, want to meet me?**

What kind of a question was that? Of course she wanted to go see her.

**I'll be there in five. **Alex wrote back.

"Hey, I hope one day I get to meet her and that voice. Look I've got some stuff i need to get done before class so don't wait up for me. Save me a seat though," Alex said departing.

She ran off abruptly leaving a dumbfounded Nicky with a raised hand in the air, her butt half off the seat and her voice lingering a 'What about me?'. Alex never turned back to answer.

* * *

Piper sat in the corner of the coffee shop reading the daily newspaper and glanced routinely to the door and back many times for her raven haired friend. The minutes ticked away slowly. She had pulled out a pen and flipped to the back cover of the newspaper to do the suduko.

As if on cue, she filled in the last box and looked up to the rattling door to set her eyes on an idle Alex standing now just in the entrance of the doorway. She took some moments to herself before waving to her. She wanted to notice the small actions; Alex inhaling the scent of the store for the first time, she wanted to watch her tenderly rub at her stomach. Then she waved and was rewarded with one of the best smiles to ever grace a face.

Alex walked over to Piper.

"May I sit?" She asked the blonde lady upon arrival.

"Please, make yourself comfortable. You hungry?" Piper asked.

"Nope, just thirsty. I haven't brought coffee at all today. It's a perfect time to do so now. I'll be right back," Alex stood. Piper in her second time in the recent past grabbed Alex by the wrist.

"Hey, stop, nothing is in your hands today. This is my treat, but I'll buy your coffee later," she said.

Alex just stared at the adorable creature before her and she had to hold herself from lunging at her hand to lace her fingers through Pipers or worse her lips. _Piper__ had planned this._

"This woman without her coffee is not a happy one," Alex joked. She was the most happiest she could ever be at this moment.

Piper's hand had been so warm and smooth still against her skin. She could almost imagine what it would be like to have them roaming over her whole naked body. A small unintentional moan escaped her lips.

"Are you okay? Feeling sick?" Piper asked.

"A little." Alex covered. If only she knew.

"What are you doing there?" Alex asked finally pulling away from the blue eyes staring straight at her. If she stared any longer Piper would've seen right through her lie.

"Oh great! You left the crossword just for me!" Alex snatched the newspaper away and began to look at the clues.

"Let's do it together," Piper suggested and leaned her head in closer to Alex's.

Alex cocked her face up and to the side at her and wiggled her eyebrows. _Don't tempt me woman, Alex thought._

Alex could now smell Piper's Peppermint tea on her breath and she let that fill her mind and space. She had not realised Piper pulled away the paper and started filling in the crossword before her.

"Do you enjoy reading?" Alex asked as she watched her enthusiastically fill in the puzzle before her.

"I do. Do you?" she responded.

"Yes. I have half a room filled with books. It's like a mini library. Whats your favourite genre to read?" Alex answered.

"Romance mostly. But not the cheesy kind, it must have a good plot. What about you."

"Poetry and suspense," she said. Piper oddly looked her way.

"What? I find the best love stories are found in poetry. Plus it helps me write too," Alex confessed.

"Let me guess you still love to write songs. How long after you disappeared did you continue taking piano lessons," Piper figured.

"How'd you know?" Alex found this part of the discussion to happen to soon. She was afraid.

"I just do."

Alex turned her head to the wall clock and was surprised it was ten past noon.

"Look we have to get back to class, class begun." Alex said.

"I'm not going to class. I figured it was better off to get this outta the way early. We can get a review on Friday," she said.

"So you're asking me to skip? I don't think I can do that. I've payed a lot to get here," Alex tried. Then Piper displayed her puppy dog face where the corner of her lips pulled down and her eyes were splayed wide open. How could she resist?

"Okay fine, kid." And just like that Piper was making her skip class. What else could happen?

"I'll go get you your coffee now." She stood up with all her belongings.

"Medium, a cream and two sugars please. Then I'm taking you out of here. We can go walk and talk outside. The weathers too nice to spend indoors." Piper walked away.

Alex took the moment to text Nicky.

**Change of plans. Theres a home emergency. Can't make it to class. Sorry. Call me later and let me know what happened during first part of class. If there are any worksheets get me 2 copies of each. Thanks! **She was getting one for Piper.

"Hey you, here's your drink. So where to?" Piper snuck up on Alex's turned back.

"Holy shit, Pipes. Sorry I just texted my friend to tell her I won't be making it to class," Alex said.

"Sorry you had to make up an excuse," she said. Alex walked to the door.

"Its okay. I left her stranded earlier so the damage is done. Did you get everything? Let's head to St. James Park, just down the street. That place is gorgeous." Alex pulled open the door, having it chime again beneath them.

"After you, kid." Alex held the door ajar for Piper and they walked out together. It was a natural habit for Alex to place her hand on the lady's lower back for guidance and so that she did for Piper. Piper only smiled back at her with rosy cheeks. She had begun to blush.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/n- It's my first chapter of the new year! I hope it's an okay one. :) I do plan to have part two of their little outing up before my birthday. That's in less than a week! _

* * *

Piper laced her arm around Alex's own then pressed more closely to Alex's body as they both waited for the street light to change just outside of the coffee shop.

_Damn, Pipes is being rather coupley, Alex thought to herself. _Only she didn't understand why. Straight girls, Alex would never get.

"You're very touchy feely Piper," Alex stated, trying hard to figure out her motive.

"Yeah so? We are girls. We tend to do that," Piper replied bluntly. Alex just stared at her sideways and rolled her eyes once.

They began to cross the street that would directly lead into the entrance of the park on the other side. It was as if they were walking in slow motion.

"I didn't mean to," Alex started as their feet stepped back onto the curb on the other side. She had been thinking about Pipers question back at the coffee shop. The one about her piano lessons. They both took a gulp from their coffee cup at the same time.

There was soft chatter all around them as they were on one of the busiest streets in downtown, so Piper waited before responding. She wanted to hear Alex explain herself, only she waited until they entered further into the quietness of the park that she turned to face Alex. A man was walking, or rather rollerblading next to his dog on a leash.

"You didn't mean to what, Alex," She asked.

"Shit, you actually heard that? You didn't respond immediately," Alex sighed. She wasn't sure if spilling her life to this woman was the right thing to do now.

There was still the lingering chance, the small nagging doubt, it would be all a mistake. And how weird it would be to be infatuated with a best friend? Especially because the setting they were in made it extremely hard for Alex not to just lean in and kiss her. Blondes were always her weakness and even more now that Piper was standing in front of her again. She felt herself begin to awaken, and she then mentally thanked her body for not exhibiting a full on blush on her neck and cheeks like Piper had earlier. The woman across from her was waiting for her to continue. So she did.

"It wasnt my fault. I was only eight, my dad tricked me into going on an adventure. What father lets their eight year old make such a vital decision? Apparently mine. I didn't know better, hell I probably thought I was going to Disney World for the weekend or something." She said.

Alex blankly stared ahead then began strolling forward. Piper had to sprint after her to the place that Alex chose to sit down upon. It was on a small block thirty feet away surrounded by shrubbery that, at best could fit two people. It sat facing the bird fountain that was in full flow. There weren't any birds around at the moment. Alex pulled out a cigarette and placed her cup on the cold ground next to her feet, then she lit up.

Alex always puffed one when she was either stressed, unsure, or plain annoyed with herself or the people around her.

"I remember that Al. What I don't get is that you told me it was temporary, but you never came back. Why did you even say yes?" Piper sat down next to her pressing for more.

"Geez Pipes, that's what I thought. I'm sorry. When it comes to me, I'm a pretty selfless person, I had to go with my brother even if it meant losing something... a lot, myself. That's why I said yes," Alex corrected herself as she looked back to Piper. She had left Piper, the reality hitting her smack in the face.

"That's not much of an answer to my first question." Agitation creeping into Pipers voice.

"What do you want me to say? That my father left us and that was his plan to get us to leave, because thats what happened." Alex sighed, pulling on her cigeratte and blowing it out in front of them both. Alex noticed the gesture Piper made as she discreetly placed her hand over her mouth and nose. _Why didn't she tell me she didn't like smokers, Alex thought as she rubbed her hands together with the cigarette dangling between her two fingers._

"Oh I'm so sorry Alex, even your dad ended up moving because I as a young girl bugged him into knowing when you'll be back. He said you weren't and I didnt believe him. My mom had to work extra hard to get you off my mind and thats when my dad took over. so that's how you ended up here?" Piper looked on. Piper couldn't exactly relate to Alex completely as she, unlike Alex, was still in touch with both her parents.

"Fucking ass hole."

"Eyy no need for that,"

"Piper, my dad sucks. i have a right to be mad at him. Heh I guess we both were stubborn. And yup pretty much. I like it here you know. It's the only place I've lived nearly as much as I did at a time in New York." Alex said, glad to not have to explain why her father kicked her family out. She watched Piper as the fall breeze lightly blew at her golden strands.

Then Alex spoke again this time to ask Piper a few things from the missing puzzle.

"So, how did you end up in this fine Toronto area?"

"Mostly my dad!" Piper said. It seemed to Alex that Piper loved sharing her life and her eyes danced as she spoke about her dad.

"Your dad seems great," Alex responded without much to respond to. She put the almost half cigarette back to her lips this time blowing the contents in her lungs out to the side, away from Piper.

"He is. And he was the one who moved out here two years ago. Basically, I had to move over with him cause I'm such a daddies girl. It worked out for the better too, since I ran into you. My brother Cal stayed with my mom in New York. We still email one another frequently," Piper smiled. "By the way, I know you were shocked about the mess in my house that night."

Alex couldn't stifle her laugh so she let it go. And with that out came the smoke from her latest puff.

"What? What's so funny?" Piper said smiling... her perly whites in full view.

"Kid, anybody would've thought your house was a complete disaster!" Alex said between fits.

"Hey quit making fun of me. It's my dad, I'm more organized than that. But, I know it irked you more." Piper tried to defend herself and surprisingly not her dad.

"Yeah kid, how so?" Alex asked, eying her intently with a hint of a grin on her lips.

"Well Alex I'd be damed if I didn't know your one true passion in life. You're an interior designer," she said. Alex's mouth formed into a o.

"I guess that would be close enough. That, like my love for the piano carried on," Alex shrugged, if she wasn't convinced yet Piper swung her bag to the front and unzipped it.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked with confusion.

"I brought you something. Something you should see." That's when Piper pulled out the picture book.

"Are you fucking kidding me Piper? I can't fucking see this." Alex turned her head away. She couldn't be reminded of her past quite so literally.

"Fine Alex, suit yourself," Piper teased, but she couldn't see the seriousness in her face.

Piper began to flip through the book with the spine turned to Alex so she didn't see anything. Piper began to ooh and ahh at the old photos. Alex continued to smoke. It had never taken her this long to smoke one cig. It was because she would rather see Pipers face then to turn away. She was in thought.

"Fuck it," she blurted out. She threw the half finished cig on the ground and brought the heel of her boot onto the tiny flickering flame.

"Thank you, that was slightly bothersome. But I didn't want you to think you couldn't do your thing in front of me." Piper looked up from her book at her in thanks. Alex giggled in her throat. "_My thing" contains you in it, Alex smirked to her thoughts. _Alex enjoyed how they were together innocently catching up.

"No problem, I'd rather look at you anyway," she said. Piper started to go pink again. Alex was catching on that any compliment Piper got she would blush. She made a mental note to herself.

"Okay then see me when I was younger... for me?" She added when she saw Alex sigh heavily.

"Fine. Lets start from the beginning then," Alex gave in. Piper spread the book over both their legs so it was evenly balanced between the both of them. In the meantime Alex retrieved her cup of coffee that had finally cooled off to just the way she preferred.

At the first picture Alex saw that was supposed to be of herself she ended up spilling the contents of her coffee on the see-through plastic casing that held the photo.

"Jesus, Alex!" Piper exclaimed.

"I've got the tissue. Sorry. But that cannot be me there, she looks nothing like me," Alex began to dab at the spilt liquid. Alex was a little rounded in all the right places, had shoulder length dark black hair and had big hazel eyes when she was younger, which were green now.

"Of course she does!"

Before them there were Piper and Alex and Cal, at some points, all playing with each other.

"Look at us over there on our bikes going to the store with your mom! I remember..."

"Ya eww yours was pink,"Alex cut her off.

"Shush, I still like pink now. But I remember your mom all the way in the back... We used to always get so far ahead of her that we had to wait at the corner of every little street."

"Yeah and she would call out to us in her high shrill voice. What the hell was I doing on that bike?" Alex asked.

"Al you were always a little daredevil. On occasions you would ride your bike like that with your leg hanging off to one side. I would always wonder how you always kept your balance like that. When I would go back home I would always try in our backyard and Cal would always laugh at me. I always fell." Piper remembered.

"Hah it's no wonder I used to always hear laughing or was it crying... Out of my bedroom window."

There were other special occasions in that book; like birthdays, Christmases, pool days, sleep overs, amusement park outings and the sort. They couldn't get through them all in one sitting. It would take hours. At least Alex was certain now.

"I still can't believe I looked like that." Alex said after Piper closed the book.

"Gosh Alex, let me prove it to you." Piper as if on cue brought out her Polaroid camera and turned to Alex. She set the camera on her book.

"Dang do you always carry around a camera?" Alex asked.

"No, only today," and with that Piper winked.

"You sure had this all planned," Alex said. Piper nodded and added, "I had to pay you back right, I'd just thought to make it interesting as I do so."

"May I?" Piper reached across to Alex's face and removed her glasses, handing them over for Alex to hold. "Now smile, if you want. This is going in the books!" Alex smiled and Piper snapped the shot. A few seconds later the result slid out from the side.

"Beautiful," Piper muttered. "Now lets compare."

Piper opened up the book to a random page. It happened to be Christmas afternoon. Little Alex was photographed by pipers father holding up her present, a girly Barbie doll that Alex wasn't too pleased about.

_"Alexis this gift is not from Santa this is from us." Piper's mom gestured to herself and her husband as Alexis stood in the centre of the Chapman's living room area the spotlight on her. There was a christmas tree with hanging homemade ornaments in the corner and a table displayed all their cards standing up. Alexis was only six and a half at the time._

_ "Pipey what did your mommy get me?" Alexis asked happily. She shook at the big box before settling to her knees to tear at the wrapping paper. _

_"What's it, Alexis? Can I see?" Piper took careful steps towards her. _

_"Piper honey, let your friend open her gift," her mom held her back. Piper began to pout._

_Alexis had finally stood the gift she had received upright as she stared at it. A look of disgust showing on her face. She would've much appreciated a new bike, or a stuffed bear to sleep with, or even a few short novels like her own parents had given her._

_"Oh she looks so happy!" Julie Chapman insisted._

_"Does she?" Pipers dad retorted. Julie slapped her husband playfully. _

_"Just take the photo." _

_Pipers dad took a photo of Alexis by herself and one where Piper was with her. Alexis loved when they both took photos together._

_After the photos where done Alexis whispered to Piper, "You can have my Barbie if you want, you are going to love her!" _

_"I can? Alexis play with me?" Piper asked with a big smile on her face at the prospect of keeping the doll._

_"Okay, as long as I play a boy doll and don't tell your mom," she said and with that they ran off to play together. _

"Look at you Al, you didn't even pretend to be happy!" Piper joked.

"Holy cow, I remember this! Yeah your mom didn't know me one bit, Hehe, and that was what the second christmas we had together? Good thing you never got to see the doll so it was great when I gave it to you to have," Alex said.

"Yes, I played with her a lot. She beat out all my other girl dolls."

Piper placed the photo she took on her polaroid next to the older photo and Alex was the first to speak.

"Okay Pipes, you proved your point. Gosh you win," Alex surrendered. She clearly noticed the resemblance.

"Yay good. Why are you so blind now?" She asked.

"What can I say, my books and my nightlight were my best friend during the hours of staying up late reading."

Piper slipped Alex's photo in one of the blank slips and put the book away leaving the Polaroid out. She placed the camera strap around her neck. Piper was very happy about how well part one went. Alex stood up and dusted herself off, adjusting her hoodie and bag correctly.

"So what happens now?" Alex asked looking at Piper as she bounced a couple of times in place. Again they were silently standing in front of each other for a quiet moment. Piper seemingly in thought. Even Piper thinking was adorable. Alex licked at her lips and took a step forward.

"Now, it's time for part two of my treat. Let's go, old friend," Piper broke in, perfectly halting Alex's advancements. Alex silently groaned. By the end of this day something was bound to happen. Alex felt it. But as long as they were on the go they would never find out.

* * *

_Share your thoughts?_


End file.
